Phaedra
Number (4) Owner @fluffles Name: Phaedra Parents: none Age: 3 Birthdate: August 5th, 2019 Upload Date: November 5th, 2019 Sexuality: herself Gender: female Status: unmated Cubs: Anduin (M), Juniper (F), Khadgar (M), Wren (M), Favorite toy or game: she loves watching things fight, deer, grans etc. she loves it. Personality: Pompous spoiled princess, manipulative, charismatic History: Her parents kicked her out and away, leaving her behind during the thrax migration on the continent of Arilyan. Not because they didn't like or want her, but because it was tradition in the family-to toughen up the young thraxes and make them independent from the second they can be weaned. Cold and alone, she sought any help she-a desperate starving cub could get. But she never felt it was unfair. She gritted her teeth and bared it, leaning on granthrows like Rhae for support when times were tough. Though Rhae never seemed to care, Phaedra did. Although she did enjoy having fellow cubs her age, such as Puck an odd looking granthrow. Now as an adult, she has garnered the trust of several big granthrows alike who swarm to her. Including one gorgeous albino male named Cassanova. Her first ever romantic encounter on her first ever heat cycle, Cassanova helped her through the good times and bad; but when it was revealed how their views on parenting differ, the cubs went off to live with Cassanova and Phaedra left to develop her budding circle of friends. She then took this circle of friends and they formed an alliance, then a pack with her at the head. Random Facts: First ever granthrax cub adopted! aging crystal used on 10/30/2019. The horns on her crown are not hers! They're just in her crown. Stats: STR – 5 | RES – 2 | WIS – 4 | CHA – 5 | DEX – 4 Traits: Ears: L Tail: C Fangs: UC Size: R Eyes: C Horns: UC Cub Bio Owner: @fluffles Name: Phaedra Parents: none Gender: female Favorite toy or game: she loves watching things fight, deer, grans etc. she loves it. Personality: Pompous spoiled princess, manipulative, charismatic History: Her parents kicked her out and away, leaving her behind during the thrax migration on the continent of Arilyan. Not because they didn't like or want her, but because it was tradition in the family-to toughen up the young thraxes and make them independent from the second they can be weaned. Cold and alone, she sought any help she-a desperate starving cub could get. But she never felt it was unfair. She gritted her teeth and bared it, leaning on granthrows like Rhae for support when times were tough. Though Rhae never seemed to care, Phaedra did. Although she did enjoy having fellow cubs her age, such as Puck an odd looking granthrow. Random Facts: first ever thrax cub adopted! Stats: STR – 5 | RES – 2 | WIS – 4 | CHA – 5 | DEX – 4 Traits: Ears: L Tail: C Fangs: UC Size: R Eyes: C Horns: UC